


Closet Gamer

by MomoDesu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabbles, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoDesu/pseuds/MomoDesu
Summary: Kagome discovers the world of online role play, and encounters someone from her past that she never anticipated meeting again. Drabble series. Canon Universe, set in the modern day.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series originally started on Dokuga when they did DDNs in chat. It’s all one story, broken up into bite size pieces.

**I**

She stared at his red icon, waiting for it to turn blue and indicate he was online. Kagome never imagined she would ever have as much fun online as she had with 'his Lordship'. She had never imagined that she would ever have fun role playing online, especially with someone who fancied himself to be Lord Sesshoumaru. Once she had left the past behind, she expected to leave him behind too. Apparently he managed to make the history books, and made enough of an impression for people to want to _be_ him. The icon turned blue. It was time.

——

**II**

The moment the icon turned blue and the computer emitted a light electronic ring Kagome felt chills. She knew it wasn't him, there was no way the great Lord Sesshoumaru would be masquerading as himself in a Feudal Era role play chat room, yet it was almost comforting. He had the same speaking patterns, the same hatred of 'humans', and a 'minion' called Jaken. This new online Jaken had the same penchant for whining that the Jaken she remembered had. 

She felt goose bumps cover her arms as a message window popped open. 

It was 'Lord Sesshoumaru’.

_"Good evening, Miko.”_

_——_

**III**

_Sesshoumaru,"_ she typed quickly. _"You're late.”_

She wondered if she had overstepped the bounds of their still unsteady borders of familiarity when he didn't respond right away like he normally did. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when a message flashed at the bottom of the window, indicating that 'Lord Sesshoumaru' was typing a message. 

"While we do not speak of our personal lives, I was held up at work if you must know.”

That sent a whole new set of wheels into motion in Kagome's head. Where would Lord Sesshoumaru work if he managed to make it to the modern era? 

——

**IV**

_"What do you do for a living?"_

_'In for a penny, in for a pound,_ ' she thought. 

In the three years that they had been communicating, never once had they crossed the lines into personal lives. Each 'meeting' was strictly kept to role playing, a few hours dedicated to letting the real world melt away while they played a character and lived out a fantasy. 

_"I don't think you'd understand, Miko. It is far too complicated for a simple shrine priestess to grasp."_

Kagome turned red with indignation. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ she typed, furiously. 

_"Exactly what I said. Too complicated for a priestess, too complicated even for a demon. Where did we leave off last night?”_

_——_

**V**

Kagome knew a dismissal from Lord Sesshoumaru when she heard one.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru was planning to steal a priceless sword from a lesser demon who couldn't properly wield the sword."_

_"Yes, that is it.”_

Kagome still couldn't concentrate. That simple little peek into what his life was like was enough to make her hunger for more. Why did he avoid the subject so?

Was he a big dweeb living in his mother's basement, that didn't even really have a job?

Maybe he was high profile, someone who wouldn't be expected to enjoy such a past time.

Maybe he was just a college student like she was, with a part time job.

_"Prepare to die, Miko.”_


	2. VI - X

**_VI_ **

The next night went on as usual. Lord Sesshoumaru had been thwarted once again by the crafty miko and was left injured. Being the kind heart she was, Kagome offered to "heal" the dastardly demon.

_"What are you doing, Miko?”_

_"Healing you, what does it look like?”_

_"I do not need some white knight to save me. I am a demon. I can heal myself.”_

_"There aren't white knights in feudal Japan. And there isn't godmodding, either.”_

_"I was simply giving you instructions on keeping in character.”_

_"And I am simply doing what my character would do - be a nice girl.”_

_"That would you get you killed in the feudal era.”_

Kagome snorted. _'Like you would know, "Lord Sesshoumaru”.'_

_"Been there, done that.”_

And then Sesshoumaru was silent.

——

**VII**

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. 

_“Stop breaking character, miko. That is not how a shrine maiden would speak.”_

_“What if I’m no ordinary shrine maiden? Why can’t I be from the future?”_

_“Because that was not in the rules.”_

_“The rules have changed. And now I’m a miko from the future.”_

_“No godmodding!”_

_“You’re one to talk, Mr. Nearly Indestructible Demon.”_

_“Fine. How did the miko get to the past, then?”_

_“A well.”_

He slammed the laptop shut.

Could it really be her? What on earth was she doing in a feudal era role play?

He would handle it in the morning.

——

**VIII**

Kagome was furious.

What was he playing at, suddenly disappearing like that two nights in a row? Especially before she was able to drag more information out of him!

She closed the chat window, stood and started pacing. All of the information he had given thus far in their play was easily found in history or mythology books. Any other details could easily be created with a solid imagination and a fancy for words. 

Her email program beeped. Like an excited school girl, she ran to her computer.

_“The power went out. My apologies._

_S.”_

She clicked reply. 

_“Liar.”_

_——_

**IX**

Feeling pleased, Kagome clicked ‘send’. 

It was only a matter of minutes before she received a reply. 

_“How are you so sure I am lying?_

_S.”_

Much like _her_ Sesshoumaru, this Sesshoumaru excelled at pushing buttons with simple comments.

_“Let’s assume you are in Japan since you replied so quickly. Where do you live?_

_\- K”_

“Take that, roleplay Sesshoumaru!”

Her email binged again.

_“Tokyo, if you must know. Near the Higurashi shrine._

_S.”_

“Deep breaths, Kagome.”

Furiously, she typed.

_“Liar.”_

The computer binged.

_“Please explain yourself, madam._

_S.”_

_“The power did not go out, Sesshoumaru. I live_ on _the shrine.”_

_——_

**X**

Tired of ‘Sesshoumaru’ for the night, Kagome shut down her computer and prepared for bed. 

That impostor was definitely not her Sesshoumaru. If her Sesshoumaru lived in her neighborhood, she thought she would be observant enough to pick him out in a crowd, or at least to have felt him with the little power that she had left. If she could sense lesser demons on the shrine grounds, she knew she would have been able to sense such an immense surge of power. 

She just wouldn’t deal with him again, and that was that. Souta would get his wish - MMORPG time.


	3. XI - XV

**XI**

Sesshoumaru threw his laptop. How could he have been so _stupid_? Of course it was her! Who else would have been so adamant about being a miko from the future that came from a well. A _well_! Even the most creative person would not have thought of that on a moment’s notice.

He needed to run, to remind himself that he really was an inuyoukai and not simply pretending to be one in a game. 

He ripped off the amulet that rendered him undetectable in the modern world, turning the normally dapper businessman into the great demon of long ago. 

——

**XII**

_Ba-bum_

A shard was close. 

_Ba-bum_

_Moving fast!_

_“Inuyasha! It’s coming from the east!”_

_She readied her bow, anticipating the inevitable attack that was coming._

_Ba-bum_

_She pulled the bow’s string taut; her arrow was ready to go._

_Ba-bum_

_She released._

Kagome awoke with a gasp. It wasn’t a jewel shard. It was power, a lot of it, moving swiftly in her direction. She scrambled from her bed and searched for a bow that hadn’t been there for years. 

_Ba-bum_

Whatever it was greatly increased in speed. 

_Ba-bum_

And then it was gone. 

——

**XIII**

Sesshoumaru ran through the forests of what used to be his lands, his full demon form crying for joy after being locked away for so many years. He was happy to be unleashed, to run wild again like he had in days gone by. 

So why did he do it? Why did he spend his hours away from work immersed in a Feudal Era role play chat room where he had his own underlings that worshipped the ground that his character walked on? 

At first, it was because he missed the Feudal Era, the adventure and the magic. Day after day, being the CEO of a top financial group grew to be boring to him. It was the same thing day in and day out. He craved the freedom, the power, the adventure. One day he decided to search the internet for something that would fill that craving, a game as one of his employees suggested. 

He tried a few PC games, quite a few. He even purchased several game consoles and tried role playing games. None of them seemed to fill the void, though he did find that he could easily lose himself in Dragon Quest for hours on end. 

Finally, when he was at his wits end, he had discovered a chat room, something designed for Feudal Era enthusiasts, and it was love at first sight. He had his kingdom again. He was once again Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He was back in his element. 

Until he met _her._

He couldn’t believe it was really her. How had she managed to survive? The last he knew, she had stayed with Inuyasha after the jewel shards had been finally gathered. There was no possible way she could have survived the five hundred years as he had. She was a mere human, not the majestic creature he was. 

He came to the conclusion that he would just ignore her. There was a block button in the chat room, and he would remove her from his messenger service. He had his kingdom back, and he would not let her destroy his world once again. She would be out of the way and he would be able to rule his kingdom with an iron fist as he had in the past. 

——

**XIV**

_“And you’re sure it was him?”_

_“Positive. I haven’t felt that much of a power surge since I came home.”_

_“And you haven’t heard from him in how long?”_

_“Souta, he blocked - watch out for that troll - me.”_

_“I see the troll, I’m not blind.”_

It had been a week since she felt the power pulse, since the person she was sure was Sesshoumaru blocked her. 

Since he had spilled that he lived near the shrine, Kagome spent almost every afternoon she wasn’t working looking for him in old streets, among all of the tourists who wanted a taste of “old Tokyo”. Through all of the searching, she had yet to find him. 

Yes, she was playing games with her brother, but she wasn’t completely over looking for him. A girl needed a break every now and again, a time to sit around in her pajamas and play games until her eyes bled.

_“So what are you gonna do? Cry like a little girl?”_

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and turned her mage character toward his warrior and zapped him with a lightning spell.

_“No fair! You can’t attack your own team!”_

_“And you should be nicer to your sister, jerk.”_

_“Are you positive it’s him?”_

_“No matter how many times you ask that - chimera, twelve o’clock - the answer isn’t going to change. Yes. I spent the better part of three years encountering his stuck up prissy pants butt, I know it is him.”_ Kagome moved her aim from her brother to the chimera and gave it a few blows with an ice spell.

_“Geeze, just making sure. Potion, please.”_

She threw the potion at Souta’s warrior, healing him. _“Now, are you gonna help me look or not?”_

_“I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”_

_“A guy that always looks like he’s smelled something rotten, nose straight up in the air.”_

_“Fine, whatever, I’ll help. Now will you please shut up and help me battle this herd? It’s not gonna kill itself, ya know!”_

——

**XV**

Against his better judgement, Sesshoumaru returned to the RP chat room where he was reunited with the Miko.

As always, it was moving moderately fast, with guests gearing up for their typical Wednesday night session. Catching up on story, filling in the rules for newbies, discussing ideas, the conversation went about ten different ways. 

Rather than jump into the conversation, Sesshoumaru just observed. He would observe her behavior and see how she was doing. 

Not that he cared. 

The girl was nothing more than a thorn in his side that he would be glad to be rid of. 

He was not going to stop coming to one of his favorite rooms just because of her. She would not ruin his fun. 

But he had to know how she was doing.

_“Now that Lord Sesshoumaru has dibbed out, what are we going to do now?”_ asked one of the girls that took on the role of a bat youkai, and an admin of the room.

_“I say we recast!”_ another threw in, a “kitsune” youkai. 

_“No,”_ another added, _“he may be back. It’s only been a few days. Maybe he’s sick.”_

_“I don’t think so,”_ Kagome typed. _“He’s blocked me here and on MSN._ ”

A dozen “why” and “awww”s flew across the screen.

_“Don’t worry, guys. We had fun before him, we can have fun after him!”_

She was alive, that was all he needed to know. 

Sesshoumaru exited the room, logged out of the site, and closed his computer for the night. There were other things that he needed to focus on, like work. Yeah, he would focus on his work. 

He flipped through the financial section of the newspaper. He could happily move on with his life.


	4. XVI - XIX

**XVI**

She was wearing scarlet.

He could pick her out anywhere, no matter how thick the crowd. She just stood out, the miko.

And today she wore scarlet. Quite fitting, scarlet and white. He could see her aim her bow, head held high and arms steady. But these weren't those times anymore. Her scarlet was a dress, and her accessory a small black handbag. Instead of a hanyou as her companion, it was a man equally as tall, only lanky with a trendy haircut and trendy clothes.

His hand on the small of her back bothered him more than it should have. She was not his to worry about, she was not his to protect. She was able to protect herself and run with whatever crowd she desired.

The Miko was none of his concern.

For someone that was none of his concern, she could easily ruin his night.

Sesshoumaru passed off his movie ticket to the young man that stood in line behind him and then walked away toward the parking garage. He would drive home, do some paperwork, and forget that he had ever seen her. Ever talked to her. Ever role played with her. Ever tried to kill her five hundred years ago.

She was wearing scarlet and it would forever be burned into his memory.

——

**XVII**

The movie was alright.

Souta had enjoyed it enough, and that was what mattered to Kagome. After living in the Feudal Era, there was nothing close in the movie's cinematics except for the clothes, and even they were off at times. And the female lead falling automatically for the villain? Such washed up drivel! It didn't happen like that in the real world!

“Come on, Kagome,” Souta said, as they walked out of the theatre. “It wasn't that bad. It had romance.”

Kagome elbowed her brother in the ribs. “Contrary to popular belief, not all girls want romance in a film. Maybe we want action.”

“It had action, sis.”

“Not like what I'm used to.”

“Not all of us had the chance to take off adventuring in the Feudal Era so we can see what it was really like.” He wrapped an arm around her. “My place tonight for a game marathon?”

She nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

She would never admit how much she hated that movie to Souta. It was a typical romance, with a twist that all stories seemed to have anymore. Girl is kidnapped. Boy saves girl. Girl goes to evil king instead making boy break down a bit mentally and try to take out the kingdom in her name. She is only survivor. Tragedy. Opening for sequel. Or seven.

It was too mushy, full of things that didn't belong in the story. Like there were make-out sessions for the sake out make-out sessions, that did nothing to further the plot.

If her tales with Inuyasha were movies, there was a darn good reason for her falling for him, for him falling for her, and the connection they held. It wasn't needless, it held passion, and it wasn't drivel.

That movie didn't hold a candle to the story she and Inuyasha had.

“I think I might write for a little bit when we get back to your place, Souta,” Kagome said. “I have a great idea for a best selling novel.”

Souta snorted. “Sure. Like anyone wants to read about your trips to the past. I bet you won't even sell one copy.”

“That's a bet!' Kagome hip bumped Souta and jogged ahead of him. “Last one logs on is the healer tonight!”

Laughing like kids, the two dashed back toward Souta's home, ready to take on the world as the best brother and sister gaming team to ever grace the internet.

——

**XVIII**

_It was another time, an ancient time, a time before modern conveniences, a time of knights in shining armor -_

Sesshoumaru looked over his words carefully, and the blinking cursor that mocked him.

Furiously, he pushed on the backspace key. “Utter shit,” he said. “How is it that this Sesshoumaru can draft peace treaties, yet cannot write a simple role play for a forum?”

He cracked his knuckles and started again.

_It was an ancient time, a time of lords and ladies, a time of knights and damsels in dis-_

No!

He backspaced furiously.

Terrible, terrible, terrible.

He was essentially an ancient being, yet he couldn't write of a time past! It upset him.

He closed the window he was working in and opened an email. He couldn't role play like this.

He liked the instant interaction, thinking spur of the moment. It was instinctual for him, rather than having to actually _plan_. He wasn't a planner. He was a doer.

Sesshoumaru felt bad for dropping out of the game. It was odd, he never felt regret, but he needed to get back to the other game. _Needed_ like he needed air. His life seemed to lose it's luster without Feudal World.

He hit send. That was done.

He moved on and went to the site that had become a part of his world for years.

FeudalFairytale.com That was his home.

He logged in and felt a weird sense of peace seeing the line of names pop up across the left of his screen.

_“_ _Lord Sesshoumaru has returned, peasants.”_

Smiling, he hit enter.

_“_ _About time, Lord Sesshoumaru. We never thought we'd see you again after the number that dragon did to you.”_

His smile widened. The Miko.

Things were normal.

——

XIX

This was what he missed. Sitting down at the end of the day and typing furiously at his computer, battling and solving mysteries with a group of Feudal enthusiasts.

He couldn’t believe there were people that actually enjoyed pretending to be from the Feudal Era! Had they been in the actual era, they wouldn't make it a day. If it hadn't been for who Kagome was, she would have never made it, either.

_“_ _We have to work together if we ever wish to destroy the dragon!”_

Even declaring that they would destroy the great dragon made him feel powerful again. Who needed board meetings to feel powerful when you're a great demon lord! It didn't matter that he was a man pretending to be a demon online, or a demon pretending to be a man in the every day world. He was in his element behind his mighty keyboard. With traditional music playing in the background, he was every bit Lord Sesshoumaru as he had been five hundred years ago.

**_SYSTEM MESSAGE: THE SERVERS WILL GO DOWN IN THIRTY MINUTES FOR UPDATES. EXPECT A DOWN TIME OF TWO DAYS._ **

“Well, damn.”

Sesshoumaru and his friends wrapped up their game, said their goodbyes, and agreed to meet back on the site in two days.

What was he going to do while the site was down?

He couldn't go on another stalking spree like he did at the theatre. It was unlike him and most disturbing. Had anyone else been there, they would have surely thought him insane.

He had already read every book on his shelf, not counting the hundreds of books that were being held on his Kindle. Downside of being an ancient demon – so many books to read, too much time to read them. Then one runs out of books and finds themselves in a right mess.

He supposed he could write a book. One perk to being as old as he was he didn't have to sleep much. It gave him all the time in the world, quite literally. But he had written volumes on his lifetime, about the different eras he had lived in. His novels on World War II had been very well received, much more than his books on his own time.

Many times he had considered on jumping in on the bandwagon of writing mindless drivel for teenage minds about vampires and what have you, though he didn't think he could sit down long enough to do it without becoming quite bored.

Sesshoumaru looked at the linen closet.

There were always puzzles. 


	5. XX - XII

XX

Kagome was amazed when she logged into the revamped Feudal world site. She knew that they had been developing a MMO in the fashion of a smaller scale World of Warcraft. There had been talk for years in the site's forum area. What she didn't know was the users would be able to customize their own player so it would feel more real.

It didn't take long to make an archer that looked like a small digital version of herself, school uniform and all. It pleased her.

“What about you, Souta?” she called over her shoulder to her brother, who sat at the desk behind her. “Making a mini you?”

Her brother laughed. “Nope! I've got myself a hanyou base with a sorcerer capability!” he said happily. “No one knows me there like they know you. I can be anyone!” Kagome watched as her brother fiddled with his hanyou base, adding spiked purple hair and a sword that put Inuyasha's Tessaiga to shame. “Pretty awesome, isn't he?”

“I'm just glad this isn't a dating site, or else you'd have some very disappointed people after you.” Kagome spun back around toward her desk and saved her new avatar. “Now we just need to figure out this battle system and we can start kicking virtual ass.”

As an afterthought, Kagome plugged in her headset into her computer and clicked the 'on' switch. It would be strange actually speaking to people instead of just typing to them. The moment she was set to on, a box popped up. _Lord Sesshoumaru would like you to join his clan. ACCEPT/DECLINE?_

Without hesitation she clicked accept.

His smooth voice came over her headset and the world suddenly seemed balanced again.

_“Hello, Miko.”_

“Hello Lord Sesshoumaru,” she replied. “I assume you've been well.”

_“I have,”_ he said. “ _And you? I am quite confused as to why the Great Shikon Miko is online playing video games rather than going out into the world and being a typical do gooder like you used to.”_

“Do gooder! I helped save the world! And I could say the same for you, mister. Don't you have any demon lording to go out and do?”

His chuckle warmed her through. _“I've been all around the world, climbed to the top of the corporate ladder, written books, recorded albums, invented things, even played bit parts in movies. It's time for this Sesshoumaru to rest.”_

“Oh, ho,” she clucked, “No rest for the wicked, Sesshoumaru. We have a demon or ten to fight before this night is over.”

He chuckled again. _“Is that right?”_

“That's right! Now get your butt going!”

_“By all means, lead the way.”_

Kagome knew now that the headsets would be a dangerous thing. His voice had done nothing but become smoother over the years, like he had done vocal exercises to make it even more velvety than it had been when he was in his younger years. Battling was going to be hard.

——

XXI

The graphics on the new program blew Kagome's mind. There she stood next to Sesshoumaru, bow at ready, looking just as she had done at the age of fifteen.

Kagome studied the troll standing in front of her and Sesshoumaru. “You should have stayed away from here, troll!” she cried. “Now you face the consequences! Eat arrow!”

She let off a few quick arrows, much faster than she could have ever done in real life. The troll was easily vanquished and the next path of the dungeon opened for the odd duo.

_“You realize that these demons cannot hear you as they did in the past, correct?”_ Sesshoumaru purred. _“That they are just computer generated creatures that do not even know you are there?”_

“Shut up,” Kagome said. “We have a dungeon to conquer and I don't have time for your lip. Now hoof it, dog breath.”

Around another corner they faced a dragon. _“This one is mine, Miko.”_

Kagome stood aside as Sesshoumaru defeated the dragon with a few swipes of his claws. The digital version of Sesshoumaru didn't look much like the real Sesshoumaru at all. The white hair was still there, though he wore the clothes of a commoner. In the new Feudal World all clothing had to be purchased in the shops with gold collected. Some weapons were available to start with, but better pieces were available in the stores as well. Sesshoumaru had what was considered a medium grade sword, but he would have the highest thing available as soon as he earned the gold, Kagome was sure of it. She almost wondered if he would forsake his avatar's looks in exchange for a better sword.

The dragon was just as easily defeated and they went further forward. “ _This dungeon is no challenge. Have we found ourselves in a beginner level dungeon?”_ Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome shook her head, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. “It gets harder as we go on. It's to test the strengths of our team.”

Sesshoumaru scoffed. _“Why do they need to know that? I already know I'm the most powerful demon out there.”_

No sooner had Sesshoumaru spoken those words than did another dragon demon come from around the corner of the corridor and smooshed Sesshoumaru's character, draining him of all HP he had.

Kagome rolled her eyes and cast a heal spell. “This is exactly why we need to be tested. Not so mighty with a dragon foot print on your chest, are you?”

_“Shut up, Miko.”_

_——_

_XXII_

Sesshoumaru knew it, and had to come to terms with it.

After battling with her through the journey to collect the jewel and defeat Naraku, after role playing with her with words, and then battling with her in a digital interface, that woman had him under her spell.

Damn witch, she was. How else would she have enraptured him so?

He was finally seeing what his brother did.

Her kindness was more than he had seen in most people in all of his years, not only in life but also in Feudal World. She was a healer, and she would heal anyone in the game if they needed it, regardless of if they helped their 'clan'. She even offered them up to help with missions even when he didn't want to.

They didn't just battle to the early hours of the morning, they would talk. Actually talk about life.

He had finally come clean about what he did for a living (absolutely nothing) and where he lived (in a high end apartment building in Shibuya). He had even confessed his favorite food to her, and she was making it for him. In her apartment on the shrine grounds.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door of her apartment and raised his hand to knock. And dropped it.

He raised it again, only to drop it once more.

“Come on, you're a fucking demon. She's a human. You can do this.”

He raised his hand again.

And dropped it.

The smells of stew and fresh bread tickled his nose through the door, as did the slight smell of rosewater and a hint of sweat. She was just as nervous as he was, he could sense it.

Finally the courage came to him and he rapped on the door lightly.

“Coming!” he heard her muffled voice call to him.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Kagome opened the door. She looked nothing like the girl that he had encountered in the past, nothing like the girl he had spied at the theatre the week before. She stood before him with her hair in a knot on the top of her head, a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, covered with an apron. She had a light dust of flour on her forehead.

“About time you got here!” she declared. “Come in!”

Sessoumaru followed her into the apartment and looked around. It was very modest, a small one bedroom affair which was fitting for her. There wasn't much to speak of furniture wise, but there were lots of decorations from her the shrine, pictures of herself and their Feudal companions placed haphazardly on the wall alongside pictures of her friends from the modern day and her family. While it wasn't quite the luxurious abode that he had, it was comfortable.

He quickly spied the desk with her computer sitting open on it. “How the hell do you manage to get into Feudal World on this old thing? Does it connect to the internet with dial up?”

Kagome slapped him on the arm. “I have a high speed connection, thank you very much!” She tugged on the arm she slapped. “I've cooked your favorite food and all you want to do is insult my setup. I may just eat all of the stew myself.” She stuck her nose in the air and walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru looked away from her desk and followed the few feet to her modest kitchen and dining area. He sat at the table where the largetst bowl was placed.

Kagome served his bowl of soup and cut him a slice of bread.

“I've been baking all day, trying to get this right,” she said as she took off her apron and sat at her place. “The butter? It's fresh. I even learned to make that in small batches!”

Sesshoumaru smiled. “Thank you, Kagome.”


End file.
